


Stalking Killing

by yuionass (knottedprince)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Killing Stalking AU, M/M, Stalking, idk how to tag this other than its a ks au and otabek is bum, serial killer yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/yuionass
Summary: There'a a guy I like.I follow his social media updates religiously.Isn't it obvious I'd want to know about the personal life of someone I like? It's nothing to be embarrassed about.But I don't want him to know, cause I'm sure I'll be labelled a stalker.





	Stalking Killing

"Ah, I can't have gotten it wrong!"

The policemen were staring. God, he was going to get caught.... Otabek felt his fingers shaking as he pressed the same buttons he'd spent months poring over. His finger slipped, and...

_BEEP_

He felt his heart miss a beat at the noise, and another one when the door clicked. He covered his reaction by smiling casually over his shoulder at the policemen, quickly letting himsef in.

Yuri's house, he said softly to himself. The front door led to a passage, and he could see what was probably the kitchen at the end of the passage.

Otabek thought briefly back to his own room, to his small desk, with Mila's nail polish and Jean's underwear. He imagined something of Yuri's with the other things, an item of clothing or maybe a cup; something he had touched.

He brought himself back to the present, aware he had to hurry. He took a few steps down the passage, turning into the first door, and he found himself in the bedroom. In a daze, Otabek sunk onto the bed, moaning softly as he rolled over and pressed his face into the bedding, the scent of Yuri sparking arousal.

He knew it was a bad idea, bad time and place, but couldn't help himself as he clutched at the pillow, moving it between his legs.

"Y...Yuri," he breathed, pressing the pillow against his dick, chasing the arousal.

_Click_

Otabek shot up at the sound of the door opening. Shit, shit, he thought, rushing to the nearest place to hide. Inside the closet? Ah, there was a trapdoor.

Otabek climbed in as fast as he could, catching his breath as he stood on the stairs. He looked around, not seeing much past the flight of stairs, before descending them.

He blinked, his eyes struggling to accustom to the dim room, noticing a tool box and assorted sharp objects on the table. His eyes fell to the corner, and he felt sick at what he saw there.

There was a woman, tied up on the floor. She was crying, ugly bruises littering her body. God, he needed to help her.

Otabek fell to the floor in front of her. What the hell? He didn't understand... He pulled the gag from over her mouth and she started screaming, begging him to save her. Otabek's ears were ringing with shock. 

"Let me untie you," he said, reaching for the ropes on her body. 

"No, stay away from me, stay away!" she screamed, sobbing hysterically. Otabek leaned back, trying to explain that he just wanted to untie her. 

Behind him, Yuri swung a bat over his shoulder before bringing it down against his head. 

Everything went dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say if or when this will be continued, it might just stay at it's current length.


End file.
